User talk:JFHavoc
How did you find me? im shadow and im new <^^> 'Talk bubbles' Thanks for looking out for us newbies, I would like to have a talk bubble if its not much trouble, Character: (any character or design you come up with would do) Colour: (light blue & pale pink) Quote: (I'll take what ever quote you give me) Dragoonwys, April 13, 2010 Not to bother you or anything but I would like to know if you could make me a talk bubble. If so: Character: Anything of Zexion Colors: Light Purple and Dark Red Quote: Anything that quotes Zexion (If none, Lexaeus please)--ZexionFan321 02:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hello, JFH. It's been quite a while since I've had a word or two with you. How are you doing? I'm okay, I guess. Just happy that I have a swim meet next Sunday so I can start off the season with something fun. But miserable because I have Chinese school, then after that I have to go to a buffett and start/finish my homework. ._." My Chinese school is more for people that wanna learn Chinese. (Nice, I didn't eat much at the buffett because I spent at least 3/4 the time there doing math homework.) I guess you could say that, even though Mandarin/Chinese is close to being one of my native languages. (I had math homework and it took me quite a while. And I wasn't really that hungry. And no, I don't really like math.) Did you not see the Chinese characters in my signature? XD Oh well. I mean, math is okay, but I only get a B in it. I had a B in math this entire school year(so far). Chinese is quite similar to the Japanese characters. And to be honest with you, I have to use Google Translate because I don't know how to type in Chinese, but I do know if the characters are right or not. :P You're probably right, even though my mom has a laptop that allows her to type Chinese characters, but it's for Chinese school use only, since she is the secretary. YOLA! Hey! Wanna come on the IRC? BUBBLE PART 3 BONE TO PICK... WHY IS YOKO SHIMOMURA NOT ON THE BEST COMPOSER POLL? I REFUSE TO VOTE UNTIL SHE IS ON THERE. IRC? Plz? I-to-da-R-to-da-C! THE IRC! Dude, go on the IRC channel. IT IS COMPLETELY EMPTY!!! HI HEY WAZ UP CAN I HAVE A AXEL TALK BUBBLE.IM ALSO NEW axel bubble can i have black and red and it needs to say im the best are you? Talk Bubble Could i get a talk bubble of Terra holding the Fenrir Keyblade? please and thank you [i cant get the text in the box --Trisee ann cleaton 18:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Thanks. Can't believe I actually missed that. On another note, did you see the message at the top of my userpage? Yes, that one. Just got KH and KHII from a friend, and I can't stop playing them ^.^ Already beaten three worlds (in KH). Almost done. Beaten Hollow bastion, now bring it on! Sticker help Come and watch! Question Hi Can we be friends?--ZexionFan321 23:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Not to be annoying but I was wondering if you could make me a talk bubble. Bubble Not to bother you, but is it possible you could make me a talk bubble? --ZexionFan321 23:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC)